ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nene Mori
Background Information Nene was born in to the Mori family, where there was never a shortage of toys and fun growing up. Being in a family that specialized in entertainment of all ages and puppetry, Nene often had a new small toy to play with while her parents would hope that she would pick up their knack for the craft, which, she did, just, not as they had hoped. Nene had a penchant for making puppets fight, and wanting to see how she could put them back together after she broke them. It was thought that she might not be interested in theater at all, which, was far from the truth, but, she needed an outlet for her destructive tendencies for a gearhead with a proclivity for sentai action sequences. And so, she was given to the ninja academy to learn how to turn her talents in to a tool for the illage to keep it safe. She would graduate on time, like any other normal student, after which nene would go on to start her real adventure and join a ninja team with the hope of one day learning to wield puppets with her flute. Personality & Behavior Nene is a generally bubbly and excitable girl who always has a penchant for checking out new gear her teammates or anyone has, especially when it comes to machinery or puppets, she will always get steamy and hyper active around any new type of technological advancement for puppeteers. Though, normally she is a girl who chooses her words carefully and tries to keep up a shy and naive demeanor until danger rears its ugly head. She also demonstrates a bravado and a knack for theatrics, always arriving with a flair and striking up overly dramatic poses, to the point that many assume she reads too many comics. She has admitted to having a favorite genre in sentai anything. It's believed that she may exhibit some signs of sociopathy toward any enemy of Konohagakure. Going as far as pretending to be meek and weak, or boisterous and clueless like some sentai hero, and striking an opponent dwon with a callous look of disdain, while trying to make it agonizing for their eventual demise. As such, she favors compounding poisons and chemicals that cause harmful reactions with one another. She will always send them off calmly with a flute sonada for their last moments however, demonstrating that she is not without remorse for her actions. Appearance Aside from the picture, Nene doesn't look much different other than dressing up in proper shinobi attire in the lines of more form fitting clothing when the time calls for it. She also will wear face make up and dress up in black clothing while performing kabuki or staying behind the lighting to give her puppet shows. She usually has some form of blue paint on her face in different styles. Abilities Flute: Her skill with the flute is such that she is able to attract woodland animals by sitting around and playing without causing them a disturbance. Musical theater: Nene has always loved playing the flute, even going as far as to learning to play it while using her puppets for performances. She hopes to one day find the skill to do so in combat and make a proper use out of compounded techniques to confuse her enemies. Databook Library Casual * Fights * Missions * Story-Line *First Squad Meeting * Training *Meeting Shun * Approved By: Dakotti (talk) 23:38, October 22, 2018 (UTC)